1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio broadcast reception. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and mobile terminal configured to provide a valid radio channel list including only effective radio channels so that a user can readily select a desired radio channel to obtain necessary information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rapid technical advances, a mobile terminal can support not only basic voice calls and short text messages, but also various other functions. For example, the mobile terminal may support functions related to video calls, electronic schedulers, and the Internet. To support basic call handling functions, the mobile terminal may provide various functions related to voice reception, audio output, and screen display. The mobile terminal may also provide an audio output switching function to switch audio output from a speaker to an earphone.
The mobile terminal may also support radio broadcast reception. To achieve radio broadcast reception, the mobile terminal includes a radio module, and searches for radio channels using the radio module to provide a list of radio channels. During the radio channel search, the radio module may be affected by various noises generated from nearby surroundings. Hence, the radio channel list provided by the radio module may include ineffective channels or channels that do not carry audio data.
Accordingly, the user may have difficulty in distinguishing effective or valid radio channels from ineffective radio channels and be inconvenienced by having to reselect a radio channel when an ineffective radio channel is selected from the radio channel list.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.